1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve apparatus for an air tool, and more particularly to a valve apparatus suitable for air drivers, air drills, air sanders, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As in the case of a ⅜″ reversible air drill (model number: CP-789R-26) of Chicago Pneumatic (see http://www.jackxchange.com/products/CP-789R-26.cfm), a conventional valve apparatus for an air tool includes a valve rotatably disposed in a cylinder portion of the body in which an air motor is accommodated, and a lever which is screwed to the valve and is supported to be slidable within a slit-shaped opening formed in the cylinder portion.
In such a valve apparatus for an air tool in which a lever is screwed to the valve, reducing the width (axial length) of the valve is difficult, because a threaded hole must be formed in the valve. Air tools include those which require a reverse valve for changing the rotational direction of an air motor between regular rotation and reverse rotation, such as air drills and air drivers, and those which require a regulator valve for changing output of an air motor between low output and high output, such as air sanders.
However, because of its structure, the above-described conventional valve apparatus for an air tool cannot permit use of a common body between an air driver including a reverse valve and an air sander including a regulator valve. In other words, the body for air drivers cannot be used as a body for air sanders.